Forza
---- La Forza è un campo di energia mistico, solitamente invisibile, generato da tutti gli esseri viventi che pervade l'universo di Guerre stellari e tutto ciò che esso contiene. Descrizione |-|IT= "La '''Forza' è quella che dà al Jedi la possanza. È un campo energetico creato da tutte le cose viventi. Ci circonda, ci penetra, mantiene unita tutta la galassia." (Obi-Wan Kenobi, ''Guerre stellari) |-|EN= "The '''Force' is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." (Obi-Wan Kenobi, ''Star Wars) La Forza, di origine sconosciuta e mai scopertane la fonte, dona a coloro che sono in grado di percepirla e di sfruttarla dei poteri sovrumani, che spaziano dalla telecinesi, alla precognizione, alla percezione extrasensoriale. Tra i gruppi sensibili alla Forza figurano i Jedi, un ordine filosofico-religioso che si dedica al suo studio per proteggere la galassia, e i Sith, che sfruttano il suo Lato Oscuro per accrescere il loro potere e per scopi malvagi. La Forza è menzionata o compare in quasi tutti i prodotti della serie di Guerre stellari e riveste un ruolo centrale in molte delle sue opere e linee narrative. La Forza si distingue in due facce: il Lato Chiaro, mosso da azioni, comportamenti e sentimenti di ideali di bontà, benevolenza e altruismo, da cui i Jedi seguono i suoi principi per combattere il male, proteggere la galassia con giustizia, pace, saggezza e raziocinio. E il Lato Oscuro, concepita da ideali di paura e sofferenza dalle tristi o drammatiche vicende e debolezze, da cui seguono rabbia, giudizi affrettati e odio, dediti alla ricerca di insaziabile potere ed egoismo, ai sentimenti di vendetta, all'odio verso il prossimo; i Sith sono i maggiori esponenti di questo uso malvagio della Forza. La Forza può essere percepita dagli esseri viventi tramite dei microrganismi senzienti simbionti delle cellule chiamati midi-chlorian. Più alto è il livello di midi-chlorian in una persona, maggiore sarà la sua attitudine a percepire la Forza. Una predisposizione naturale alla Forza è un requisito per tutti coloro che intendono addentrarsi nello studio e nella pratica, ma solo con l'addestramento e la disciplina si possono perfezionare le proprie capacità. La Forza incrementa forza, resistenza, velocità e precisione del praticante. Dona poteri sovrannaturali come la telecinesi per muovere gli oggetti con il pensiero, la telepatia per comunicare nella mente altrui, la levitazione le permettere di volare o saltare molo in alto, la precognizione per percepire eventi futuri, le percezioni extrasensoriali che porta al percepimento delle emozioni e i presentimenti di dati individui. I Sith manifestano la Forza sottoforma di fulmini per paralizzare, torturare e indebolire individui, e alcuni Jedi hanno imparato ad annullare tale effetto. Alcuni individui, avendo raggiunto la saggezza necessaria, si uniscono un tutt'uno con la Forza, tale da permettere a questi di manifestarsi sottoforma di spiriti dopo la morte, potendo comunicare con i viventi. Nelle intenzioni del creatore George Lucas la Forza rappresenterebbe una summa delle fedi e religioni mondiali, inserita per apportare un aspetto più spirituale nella serie. In quanto tale essa è stata paragonata a diverse religioni realmente esistenti. La Forza, in particolare nella formulazione "Che la Forza sia con te" (nella serie usata come sorta di saluto di benevolenza o di augurio di buona fortuna), ha avuto un forte impatto sulla moderna cultura di massa e si è radicata nell'uso del parlato. Negli artwork di Zimmerman Julius Zimmerman ha ritratto la Forza in 3 vignette (di cui 2 versioni alternative tra essi): Forza/Galleria|- Tematiche e voci coinvolte |-|Tematiche= |-|Voci= Trivia * È risaputo che normalmente la Forza è invisibile, eccetto quando i Sith più potenti la convertono in forma di fulmini torturanti e paralizzanti di colore blu. Ma in un disegno a colori di Julius Zimmerman la Forza ha un'aura colorata di rosso; il rosso è in riferimento al fatto che chi ne fa uso nel disegno è il Sith Dart Fener, che ne ha abbracciato il Lato Oscuro. * Nei disegni di Zimmerman, solo Dart Fener e Yoda usano la Forza. * Aayla Secura era in grado di usare la Forza (Lato Chiaro) solo nell'universo espanso di Guerre stellari. Collegamenti esterni * (IT) La Forza, Javapedia. * (IT) La Forza, SWX. * (IT) [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forza_(Guerre_stellari) Forza (Guerre stellari)], Wikipedia, l'enciclopedia libera. * (EN) The Force, Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. * (EN) The Force, Wookieepedia. Categoria:Altro Categoria:Guerre stellari Categoria:Lettera F Categoria:Pagine in costruzione